Atracción Inesperada, Totalmente Inexplicable
by Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga
Summary: Es mi versión de lo que pasa luego de la final. *SPOILER* Si no han visto Sozin's Comet, queda bajo su riesgo leer.


TOTALMENTE INEXPLICABLE

**Totalmente Inexplicable**

_**Autora:**__ Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga_

**ALERTA DE SPOILER:**** SI NO HAN VISTO EL FINAL, OSEA SOZIN'S COMET, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, YA QUE CONTIENE SPOILERS. QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS.**

Este Es mi primer Kataang… Espero que lo disfruten… La inspiración vino escuchando 2 canciones: _Shy_ de _Sonata Arctica_ y _You Raise Me Up_ de _Lena Park. _La verdad no sé que tienen que ver ambas canciones con el fic, pero la idea me llegó escuchándolas. También sostenía una amena charla con mi prima **Gaby-chan**... Así que también van los agradecimientos a ella. Espero les guste n.n. Es mi primer OneShot de Avatar.

Supongo que simplemente es lo que me imagine que pasaría luego de la escena final. Creo que no me sentía tranquila sin hacer un fanfic sobre ello xD.

Hora de inicio: **11:45 PM** - Hora de Finalización: **3:26 AM **

Estaba demasiado inspirada como para poder dejar de escribir… lo que el insomnio puede hacerle a uno u.u… insisto es mi primer Kataang… no sean tan duros conmigo ). Debo admitirlo, pienso que me salió un poco cursi…XD. Juzguen ustedes (:

Este fic va dedicado a mi gran amiga **Maria93 (AKA: Kaku-Chan) **y también a su hermana **Maru-Chan. **_Espero que supere sus expectativas XD… se que están pasando por un momento difícil… y espero que mi fic las alegre un poco, con todo mi cariño para ustedes…ARRIBA EL KATAANG_

Avatar no me pertenece… solo soy una pobre chica que escribe un fic, no lo hago con fines de lucro… **LARGA VIDA A LOS FANFICTIONS** xD.

_Ahora al fic:_

**Totalmente Inexplicable**

_**Autora:**__ Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga_

Aang se levantó de donde se encontraba, debía salir a tomar aire. Al momento de levantarse, sus ropas de monje color naranja ondearon al viento. Se acercó al enorme bisonte y acarició su gran nariz, y al mismo tiempo, Appa lo veía interrogante.

Todos estaban a salvo ahora, era totalmente fascinante ver aquella enorme ciudad de Ba-Sing-Se sin daños colaterales de la guerra. Era extenuante poder admirar aquella hermosa vista sin tener que preocuparse más por los guerreros de la nación del fuego. Realmente era un alivio sentir que aquello había acabado al fin. No más disfraces, peleas innecesarias, y huidas. Todo era paz ahora. Desde que el señor del fuego Ozai había sido derrotado por el joven Avatar, todo había estado en completa armonía. Los tratados para la paz entre las naciones iban de maravilla, la humanidad añoraban aquello desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del Avatar Aang, otra figura se había separado del heroico grupo, y salía de la estancia hacia el balcón. Aang sabía muy bien a quien pertenecían aquellas suaves pisadas, no era necesario voltear. Aquella silueta se colocó al lado del nómada del aire, volteó a verlo con ternura, y un inocente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Que linda se ve Katara así_- pensó el joven Avatar. La maestra agua tenia puesto un vestido verde limón que contrastaba perfectamente con su morena piel.

_Aang…_-solo ese nombre cabía en la mente de la chica en ese momento. Katara se sentía sumamente orgullosa del monje, todo aquello que había logrado era excelente, no eran necesarias las palabras para describir todo lo que en ese momento sentía, los hechos eran suficientes. Así tomó a Aang del hombro y ambos se unieron en un abrazo sincero expresándose el cariño mutuo que se tenían. Sonrieron a espaldas del otro sabiendo que ambos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron profundamente el uno al otro y luego voltearon a ver la hermosa puesta de sol que estaba ante sus ojos aquella tarde.

_Es ahora o nunca_- se cruzó por la mente de la maestra agua. Era el momento adecuado de demostrarle a Aang cuanto lo quería.

Voltearon a verse una vez más. Katara sentía la enorme necesidad de enseñarle a Aang cuanto había deseado esto. En un impulso de amor puro, Katara besó a su compañero. Unieron sus labios en un beso cálido y que demostraba amor sincero. La chica colocó sus manos en el cuello del nómada del aire para profundizar más el beso, al tiempo que Aang colocaba las suyas en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Todo ese tiempo esperando el fin de la guerra no había sido en vano. Al fin estaban disfrutando de aquel beso.

Era totalmente diferente a los otros que se habían dado, el de la cueva de los dos amantes fue corto e inocente, era el primero de ambos. El del día del sol negro, había sido desesperado, pensando en que el fin se acercaba y no habría tiempo para más, pero aún así ambos lo habían disfrutado. El que pasó el día de la obra, fue para ayudar a Katara a que ya no dudara más sobre aquel hermoso sentimiento que ya había empezado a echar raíces en su corazón. Pero sin duda alguna, este era el más hermoso de todos. Y se podía apreciar aquel sentimiento en la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, ahora todo si podía ser color de rosa…

Se separaron lentamente, simplemente por falta de aire en sus pulmones. Katara recargó su cabeza en el hombro del joven Avatar mientras que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba de color… Estaban tan felices ahora que por fin podían estar juntos, Aang recargo su cabeza en la de la maestra agua y se mantuvieron abrazados por un par de minutos.

-¿Es este el momento correcto?- preguntó inocentemente el nómada haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado en la isla con lo de la obra.

Katara levantó la mirada y lo miró con ternura -Claro Aang- respondió con dulzura Katara.

El Avatar se limitó a sonreír juguetonamente.

-AAANG- pronto fue llamado por sus compañeros de armas

-Zuko me esta llamando- le dijo a Katara, bajando la mirada.

-Anda, ve… te esperaré aquí- respondió la maestra agua con una sonrisa.

-No tardaré- y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Aang volvió a la estancia donde estaban sus amigos reunidos…

-¿Qué pasa Zuko?- preguntó el joven Avatar

-Nada Aang…- respondió el nuevo Señor Del Fuego

-¿Me llamaste para nada?- volvió a interrogar Aang, esta vez, un poco confundido.

-Mira al balcón- al voltear, no se sorprendió mucho de ver a Sokka hablando con Katara. –Hay que darles tiempo para que hablen, Sokka lo necesita…- dijo Zuko.

-Esta bien… los dejaré solos un momento- afirmó el maestro aire.

-¿Quieres jugar Pai Sho con mi tío?, yo no quiero… y esta desesperado por jugar- dijo Zuko con un tono preocupado.

-No gracias, quiero tomar aire… no te preocupes, no interrumpiré afuera, solo quiero salir- Y al momento Aang salió disparado por una ventana. Subió al techo y allí estaba espiando a los hermanos de la tribu agua.

_Mientras tanto…_

Katara se encontraba en aquel balcón, aún disfrutando el sabor de Aang es sus labios. En esos momentos los últimos rayos del sol caían sobre la gran ciudad de Ba-Sing-Se. Ella simplemente admiraba tal paisaje. Aquel balcón momentos antes había sido testigo del amor que los maestros se profesaban, y del cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

_Ni siquiera sabia porqué el le atraía tanto, y de una manera descomunal. Aquel niño de 12 años, 112 técnicamente; pero la edad no era algo que incomodara en lo absoluto a Katara, ser 2 años mayor, o ser 98 menor que él, no era un obstáculo para ella. Pero había un "algo" que la incomodaba. Y peor era no saber que era ese "algo". Aang tenía "algo" diferente. Una "magia" poco común en una persona. Pero aún siendo ella una maestra agua totalmente experimentada en casi todo ámbito de la vida común, no había logrado entender porque él era algo tan interesante para estudiar._

_Aún analizando desde el primer momento en que sus ojos hicieron un contacto directo, no podía encontrar "eso". Aquel "eso" que hacía que ella hiciera locuras por él y lo amara con tanta pasión. Creía que jamás entendería porqué pensar en "eso" le quitaba el sueño, y porque sus pensamientos eran totalmente atribuidos al último maestro aire. No lograba entender porqué él era el centro de su vida y de sus sueños. Esa cruel guerra ahora había terminado, y aún no descifraba nada. Pero lo averiguaría. Si que lo haría. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que pasar por siempre juntos… ahora nada les iba a impedir estarlo._

Katara seguía sin reaccionar mientras más pensamientos como esos pasaban por su mente… cientos de ideas desenfrenadas a una velocidad impresionante se acumulaban en su cerebro. Pensamientos que la obligaban a concentrarse sólo en ellos… y todo era tranquilo hasta que su hermano apareció ante sus ojos…

-Hey…- dijo el guerrero con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Hey…- contestó la maestra agua.

-Creo que debemos hablar hermanita-

-¿Sobre qué... eh Sokka?-

-Tú y Aang- dijo el joven de la tribu agua con un tono de voz muy autoritario.

Katara simplemente no pudo articular palabra alguna y se limitó a sonrojarse ante la sola mención del nombre del monje. Su mirada estaba perdida sobre la ciudad encendida por las luces nocturnas, pero es su cabeza solo cabía la imagen de la juguetona sonrisa del Avatar.

-Eh… ¿Qué al respecto?- preguntó Katara con inocencia fingida y sonrisas nerviosas.

- ¬¬ - Sokka simplemente le dirigió una mirada de "Tú sabes qué".

-No entiendo a que te refieres Sokka…. Aang y yo…- se excusó la maestra agua.

-Te vi besándote con él aquí mismo, hace unos instantes- contestó su hermano.

Katara contuvo la respiración y se sonrojó más que un tomate maduro. No podía contener la alegría solo para ella… debía compartirla, aunque aquello le costase el enojo sobreprotector de su hermano.

-Sokka…. yo….- Katara no podía articular palabra alguna… tenía las palabras, pero su cerebro no procesaba esa orden.

-Esta bien… se que no puedes expresármelo con palabras… ya lo hiciste con hechos ¬¬… pero ese no es el punto. Sabes…confío mucho en Aang… ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que lo sacamos del iceberg, y se que puedo confiar en él. Pude notarlo siempre… tú le gustas mucho a él, pero no sabía que tú le correspondías de igual manera. Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, y sé que será incapaz de hacerte daño, sé que te cuidará y te respetará como sólo tú te lo mereces. Y sabes… me alegra mucho que sea Aang y no cualquier idiota que se te aparezca enfrente.- finalizó Sokka con una sonrisa muy comprensiva.

Katara no contuvo los impulsos de soltar lágrimas mientras lo escuchaba, jamás en su vida había escuchado hablar a Sokka con tanta sinceridad. Era el único monólogo que había escuchado en el cual expresaba sensibilidad. Aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban de los ojos de la maestra agua eran de felicidad y ternura. Se abalanzó sobre su hermano quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Permanecieron así durante unos momentos. Aquel abrazo fraternal era digno de recordarse.

El nómada del aire estaba observando la escena desde el tejado, enternecido ante aquella situación. Estaba totalmente convencido que amaba a Katara con locura y que ella correspondía de igual manera.

-Te dejare que te enredes con Aang con una condición- dijo un Sokka muy autoritario…-que cuando se casen, sean muy felices y ¡me hagan tío pronto!-

Katara se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y a sonrojarse violentamente.

-Gracias Sokka- dijo en tono suave una alegre Katara.

-De nada hermanita- sonrió el guerrero con mucha ternura.

Se soltaron de aquel suave abrazo. Y Sokka decidió entrar de nuevo a la estancia. Katara lo siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

El monje decidió que ya era el momento de bajar del techo, y con un gran salto quedó frente a la maestra agua. Aang había escuchado todo, así que decidió aprovecharse de la situación.

-Oye preciosa- Le dijo el último maestro aire en el oído. Katara de inmediato entendió el juego y decidió seguir la corriente.

-¿Qué quieres? Eh lindo- le respondió melosamente.

-Esto- dijo el joven Avatar. Y unió sus labios con los de la morena en un beso corto y fugaz.

-Eso no es así- dijo Katara en un tono de superioridad. –Es así- y se acercó lentamente al monje, colocó sus manos en el cuello del Avatar y lo besó suavemente. Aquel beso era el principio de muchos que vendrían. Fue largo e inocente, cargado de amor.

-Creo que esto me esta gustando mucho esto de los besos, me crearas una adicción Katara- dijo cuando se separaron.

-Yo creo que yo ya soy adicta Aang- respondió la maestra agua muy sonrojada.

Volvieron a fundirse en otro beso, era largo, calmado, inocente y pausado.

Sokka observaba a su hermana junto a todos los demás. Ellos veían con curiosidad la escena. Toph se limitaba a sonreír al sentir el ritmo cardíaco de ambos aumentar.

_No recordaba muy bien que fue "aquello" que hizo que cayera a sus pies. No entendía que era aquella anomalía que Aang presentaba, era totalmente diferente. Era tan sociable y libre de preocupaciones. Tan sensible, y lindo cuando sonreía. Katara no podía entender aquella atracción. Si bien tal vez era aquella manera de ser tan peculiar, libre, sencilla, alegre y radiante siempre. O talvez su hermosa sonrisa juguetona que la tenía loca. O talvez ese precioso comportamiento para con ella, tanto cariño y respeto. No estaba segura si era aquella mirada que transmitía confianza y serenidad total siempre. No podía evitar sentir aquel hermoso afecto hacia el nómada del aire. Ella no estaba confundida por no poder entenderlo, simplemente sabia que aquel conjunto era el perfecto. Y aún seguiría sin entender que de "eso" la había hecho rendirse ante él… Era __**totalmente inexplicable**__…_

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡¡Díganmelo ustedes en un Review!! (: Un Review puede darle una sonrisa a alguien. Recuerden que todo es bienvenido, en especial los constructivos, pero todo se acepta…

Gracias por leer mi fic… Maria93 y Maru-Chan, ojala les haya gustado… (:

**Atte. Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga, su fiel servidora…. **


End file.
